A Scientist and a Gentleman
by Dinky chix
Summary: While in Iraq Zack Addy falls in love with an English officer this is Slash but it wont be too graphic
1. Chapter 1

It was business as usual at the Jeffersonian Institute; Dr. Temperance  
Brennan and her team stood around the main laboratory platform, discussing  
their most recent case. The body of a young man lay on the autopsy table,  
waiting to be identified; he had been dumped in a garbage can behind a bar, to  
be discovered days later by the unsuspecting tavern owner.

Everyone was eager to solve the case as quickly as possible, as everyone had  
plans for the evening. Booth had his son, Parker, for the night, Angela and  
Hodgins had a date, Cam was going to see a play with her boyfriend, and  
Brennan was going to visit her brother and father in jail. The only one  
without any plans was Zack Addy.

Ever since he had arrived home from Iraq, the young doctor had been even more  
quiet and shy towards his co workers, not telling anyone about what had  
happened over in the war torn country. He said nothing of the horrors he had  
witnessed, of the devastation and destruction, of the pain and sorrow. But  
above all, he definitely didn't tell anyone that he had fallen in love with  
an English officer; he didn't know how his friends would react to the  
revelation that the youngest member of the team was gay, fearing rejection by  
the people who had come to be like a second family to him.

Zack helped Dr. Brennan piece together the biological puzzle that was once a  
human being, as pointing out skeletal indicators and signs of trauma along the  
way. He stole occasional glances at the rest of the team, ensuring that they  
were still paying attention. Completely engrossed in his work, he was  
oblivious to the entrance of a new visitor to the lab. It was until the  
stranger spoke that Zack became aware of his presence. When he heard the  
strong English voice he knew who was behind him  
before even turned around.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Doctor Zack Addy," the English man said as his  
eyes came to rest on the back of the younger anthropologist's head.  
Spinning around somewhat gracefully, Zack turned tore his gloves off and ran  
towards the guest, jumping down the platform's small flight of stairs and  
into the man's waiting arms. Zack wrapped his legs around the taller  
gentleman and crushed their lips together in an earth shattering kiss.

The other Squints looked on in shock as Zack, the shy genius, kissed the  
tall blonde haired man in uniform, an outfit which Booth recognized as being of a  
military nature.

When the two men pulled apart the other squints tried look nonchalant,  
pretending not to listen in on the conversation that was being held between  
both men.

"You're here" Zack gasped, slightly out of breath from their lengthy  
kiss. He couldn't believe that the man whom he had fallen in love was  
actually standing in front of him now.

"Yeah, I am" the RAF officer replied, wiping the tears that were  
threatening to fall from the young forensic anthropologists brown eyes.

"Why… I thought I would never see you again" Zack whispered as he let  
the tears fall, not caring what anyone else thought at that moment.

"I couldn't leave it like that Zack… I haven't stopped thinking of  
you since you left, so I applied for 'RnR' to come see you. I wanted to  
tell you that I love you, Zack Addy." A collective gasp could be heard from the general  
direction of the squints, and Angela began to cry softly out of happiness for  
her friend.

When Zack heard that he was loved by the Greek statue in front of him, he  
did the only think he could think of, which was to kiss him again, desperate  
to show how much he loved him in return.

"Dr. Addy" Cam interrupted, as she saw that Zack was getting in to  
another make out session with the stranger who had come in and swept the  
youngest member of the team off his feet.

"Sorry Dr Saroyan" Zack blushed as he pulled away from the man.

"So who is this Zack?" Angela asked.

"Sorry, everyone this is wing commander Howard Barnes of the British  
RAF"

Zack said, with a hint of pride in his voice, taking Howard's hand in his.  
He quickly recounted how the story of their love affair; how they had met in  
the mess tent the day that Zack first arrived in Iraq, how they forged a  
friendship then a romance, and how they had hated to leave each other when  
Zack was shipped back to the states

"Right. It's nice to meet you and all, but Dr. Addy has work to do"  
Cam stated, her tone of voice suggesting there was no room for argument.

"Right…of course, I'll leave. Shall I pick you up later, baby?"  
Howard smiled down at his lover. All Zack could was nod in response. As he gave  
Howard his cell number he smiled, thinking the end of the day couldn't come  
fast enough. His smiled grew even bigger when Howard pulled him into a final  
goodbye kiss.

"I'll walk you out, Sir" Booth said as he walked towards the pair.

"Thank you, Agent Booth" Zack replied as he watched the two men leave,  
grinning as he went back to his work station.

The others were dying to know about the mysterious man in uniform, but Cam  
had made it quite clear that any personal inquiry would have to wait until  
break time. So they carried on working as if nothing had happened,  
periodically nudging Zack out of a day dream concerning a certain 6'2'  
Adonis with blonde hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Cam announced that it was time for a break, Angela and Hodgins dragged Zack off towards the lounge area above the lab.

"So how did you meet?" The words were out of Angela's mouth before the even sat down. Cam and Brennan had wandered upstairs to hear the story as well, interested in an explanation for that morning's events.

"Well it was my first day there. I'd just been briefed, and told to  
get something to eat before I started work, so I went to the mess tent. The only edible item on the menu was the macaroni cheese, which was fortunately for me. I helped myself to a plate and went over to the corner. I was just getting started, when suddenly there was a shadow looming over me. I looked up and found myself staring at a tall, handsome man in uniform. I never believed in love at first site before, until I met Howie. Zack took a breath as his thoughts wandered to the man  
that had been so nice to him, and eventually captured his heart.

Hodgins cleared his throat noisily, reminding the young scientist that he had a story to finish.  
"He kept me company that day, and every day after that. We talked about everything, and he seemed genuinely interested in me. He understood why I was awkward, and made me feel good about qualities I possessed, besides my intellect. We would sit for hours in that mess tent, just talking; he once told me he had become a wing commander in order to have some power over the scheduling, making it possible for our lunches to always coincide. Our relationship blossomed quickly, and the night before I was to leave, he made love to me." Zack again got a dreamy look on his face, the memory of that evening still fresh in his mind.

Suddenly he jumped up from his seat as his cell phone shrilled loudly; Howie was calling.

"Hi" Zack answered, moving away to get a little more privacy.

As he spoke with Howie, his colleagues started to discuss Zack's startling revelation.

"Well that was unexpected." Cam stated simply, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I'll say. I lived with him for years, and I never knew about this side of him." Hodgins said, obviously still in shock. He was a little hurt, thinking he knew his best friend pretty well, but it was obvious he had much to learn. They continued to talk until Zack came back with a smile on his face. Soon, break was over and they had to go back to work; there was still the matter of the young male on the autopsy table  
downstairs.

While each member of the team did their own thing Zack had a hard time concentrating, as he boiled the head and the bones to make sure there was no excess skin muscle or ligaments still attached. He couldn't stop thinking about his last evening in Iraq.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback. Zack's point of view  
I had to leave, they made me. I just didn't fit in there. If it  
weren't for Howie, I have no doubt I would have been shipped back weeks before my  
actual departure. I couldn't believe that such an important man would want to spend time with  
me. I knew he would be coming by in a bit, so I hurriedly started packing. I  
didn't want to it with him there.

An hour later, Howie arrived and asked why I was packing, so I told him. He  
looked upset that I was leaving, but he looked even more upset that I  
berated  
myself in front of him.

"Is that what you really think, Zackaroni?" he asked. He had devised the  
nickname when he noticed that all I ever ate from the mess hall was macaroni  
cheese.

"Howie, look at me. I have no social skills to speak of, I hide in my  
tent, the lab or even the mess tent. The only person I classify as a friend is  
you, and you have your own life." I said, getting emotional at the thought of  
alienating the only friend I had managed to make while in Iraq.

The next thing that Howie did, shocked me; he kissed me. And I don't mean  
on the cheek, he kissed me full on the lips. He kept kissing me with a gentle  
force that made me weak at the knees. We moved toward the camp bed where I had slept  
the last 3 weeks, Howie leaning over me as I lay on my back. He looked deep  
into my eyes, penetrating my soul, making me feel loved and special.

When I woke an hour later, I was in Howie's arms; they felt so strong  
against my slight frame. I didn't want to leave him but my flight was in an  
hour. I dressed quickly, and before I left I whispered in his ear.

"I love you Howie. If you're ever in Washington DC area, come to the  
Jeffersonion and look me up." I kissed him and hurried towards the door.  
As I exited the tent, I gave one last look towards the form of my sleeping  
lover, my heart aching like never before.

I cried all the way back to the United States. Upon landing, instead of going  
back to my apartment, I went to work in hopes of getting my mind off the  
incredible English man that I had just left. I feared for his safety, in that  
war torn country. I just hoped he would be okay and that I would hear from  
him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Zack was brought back from his memories when and alarm sounded, signalling that the bones were done. When he turned round to retrieve them, he saw Hodgins standing in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hodgins asked. He had been meaning to inquire about this all morning, but he hadn't had the chance to speak with Zack privately.

"How would you have reacted to having a gay man live with you" Zack countered as he took the bones out to dry, preparing to examine them for any damage or imperfections that might help to determine cause of death.

"Zack, you're my best friend, I don't care who you sleep with as long as it's not Angela" Hodgins joked.

"She's not my type" Zack said with a smile, glad that he and Hodgins were going to be ok.

After studying the bones for only a few moments, the young scientist got the most excited look on his face; he had discovered what weapon killed their John Doe.

"King of the Lab" he shouted as he walked towards Brennan, planning to tell her that their victim had been killed with a screw driver. As he entered Brennan's office, he saw Angela talking with his supervisor about the name and face of their victim; Jensen Triga, a high school senior who had gone  
missing from his friend's house just a month ago. Zack confirmed that the scenario fit with the bones and the rate of decomposition. All was left to do now was to inform his parents and all of his friends.

"Thank you Zack" Brennan said as she rang Booth, heading off to meet him in the parking lot.

While Booth and Brennan were talking to Jensen Triga's family and friends, the squints were left to their own devices in the lab until the partners came back with either more evidence or a break in the case. Angela suggested to Zack that he ring Howie, and ask him to meet them at the diner, so they could  
get to know the man.

When they got there, they spotted Howie in a corner booth away from the crowds, most likely so that they could talk more privately.

"Hi Baby" Howie greeted Zack when the 3 squints sat down at the table.  
"Hi Howie," Zack replied as he sat down with Angela and Hodgins, "this is Angela Montenegro and Dr. Jack Hodgins". Howie smiled; he had heard all about these two people during one of his and Zack's long conversations back in Iraq. While Howie was waiting, he had ordered for them all hoping  
that he knew them all well enough to order for them. He would soon find out, as the waitress was coming over with their orders.

"Thank you, sir" Angela said when she saw the meal that was coming towards her; she knew that Howie was going to be the best thing that happened to Zack in a long time.

"Call me Howie" he beamed, hoping to make Zack's friends more comfortable around him.

"How long is your 'R&R'?" Zack queried as he took a bite of his  
macaroni and cheese.

"I have to go back in 3 days, then I finish my tour in a month. I'm going to ask for a transfer, or I might retire and write a book; I haven't thought that far ahead yet, but I do know that what I ever I do, I want you in my life, Baby"

Howie stated, looking his lover in the eyes, making sure that Zack knew that he was being truthful and honest.  
Angela discretely wiped her eyes at the sentimental words coming out of the English mans mouth, Zack however, wasn't so discrete, he just let his tears fall. They spent the time they had together laughing and joking at stories of the lab; all the times Zack and Hodgins competed for King of the Lab, the crazy  
experiments, and the wild holiday parties. They were all happily talking that they didn't realize that Cam had been calling Hodgins to come back to the lab until she was stood at the end of their table with her hands on her hips looking at them crossly

"Sorry, Dr. Saroyan" Zack mumbled. He had noticed her there before, and he felt guilty for not inviting her to join them, but he wanted to spend time with Howie. He was thinking that maybe he should put in for some time off during Howie's stay; it was something he would have to discuss with his boss  
upon their return to the lab.

"It's all right Zack, it's just that Booth and Brennan are in route to the lab with another body, so we need to go get ready for it." Cam stated as Howie paid for the meals and drinks

"I'll let you get back to work then, Baby. If you call me when you're done, I can come and pick you up for dinner." Howie said as he kissed Zack on the cheek and headed back to the hotel where he was staying.

"Dr. Saroyan? May I speak with you in private, please" Zack asked as they made their way to the lab and the new body of evidence that Booth and Brennan were bringing in.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the lab, Cam entered the office that doubled as the  
autopsy room. Zack followed her, nervous about their pending discussion. He  
had never requested time off before, but he wanted to spend as much time with  
Howie as possible during the Wing Commander's visit.

"Dr. Saroyan, I was wondering if I could have three days off, please.  
Well, today would be one of those three days, so I really only need two days  
off then." Zack rambled, staring at a point off in space, unable to meet the  
piercing gaze of his boss.

"Zackaroni, what are you asking for?" While the situation was somewhat  
comical, Cam tried hard not to laugh at his discomfort.  
"Howie only has 3 days of R&R, and I was wondering if I could have some  
time with him before he went back to Iraq."

"I'm sorry, but with the new body coming, I can only give you tomorrow.  
You know that I like seeing you happy, and want to help you anyway possible,  
but my hands are tied on this one." Seeing the disappointment on his face,  
Cam was reminded of how much it sucked to be the boss sometimes. A sudden  
idea struck her. "How about, when he comes back, you give me the date of  
his return and I'll give you a whole week off." Cam smiled when the  
enthusiastic look returned to the young doctor's face.

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan!" Zack exclaimed as he bounced out of the office.  
For the rest of the day, Zack was a bouncing ball energy; he couldn't wait  
to tell Howie the good news once he got off work.

Soon Booth and Brennan turned up with the body of another young male, whose  
injuries were identical to those of Jenson Triga. Further investigation  
revealed that both men had been murdered by the same person, sending a chill  
down the spine of all those involved in the investigation. Was this a new  
serial killer?

"We will need to talk with their parents and friends now, especially if  
they were together." Booth said as he looked sadly at the two piles of bones on  
the autopsy tables.

"How do you mean together?" Brennan asked, clueless as usual.

"Well, they appear to of been killed around the same time." Cam stated.  
She wondered, somewhat fearfully, if Brennan was going to say something that  
might upset Zack.

After cleaning the bones and running Angela's sketch through the missing  
person's database, the squints were able to find out the identity of the newest  
victim, Jack Watson. It turned out that there was a picture of Jack in  
Jenson's wallet, which seemed like a very 'boyfriend' thing to do,  
further confirming the suspicions of Booth.

"Could this be a hate crime?" Zack asked as he unconsciously reached  
around his neck to touch the necklace that belonged to his first boyfriend,  
Kenny, who was killed because of homophobia.

"That's if anyone knew about them." Booth stated as he watched Zach,  
concerned for his friend.

"Excuse me" Zack made a quick exit, trying his best not to cry in front  
of his colleagues. All of the squints and Booth looked at one another, trying  
to decide who should go after Zack; they all felt close to the youngest  
scientist. In the time it took them to decide on a person, Zack had returned,  
with red puffy eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Angela asked when Zack was back at the table,  
standing opposite her.

"Yeah, this case is just reminding me of something from my past." He  
replied solemnly as he looked at the bones of both Jack and Jenson, going back  
to the day he asked his boyfriend Kenny to the prom; but unfortunately, the  
enchanting night was never to be, all because of a jock named Tommy Barry.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback Zack's point of view  
Kenny and I walked down the corridor of our high school holding hands,  
ignoring the stares and looks of disgust of our school peers; we had been  
together for 6 months and we were so happy. I had fallen in love with Kenny  
the first time our teacher paired us together in science class, but I was  
unsure if Kenny felt the same way.

I remember being really nervous that day, it was getting to be prom season,  
and I wanted to ask Kenny to be my date. I had asked our Head Master ahead of  
time, and he said it was alright; I felt so lucky to have such a sympathetic  
and open minded Head Master. Then came the hard part, asking Kenny to prom and  
telling him how I really felt, that I loved him and wanted to be together  
always. Easy, right? No. In the past, every time I tried to confess my  
feelings, I either got interrupted or chickened out at the last moment. I was  
so angry with myself.

I planned on making my move during our date that night. I'd ask and then  
hope against hope that he would say yes. I knew that I would be heartbroken if  
he said no, but I would accept it and just spend the night playing World of  
Warcraft at home.

Later that evening, we were grabbing a quick dinner before heading off to see  
the new Spielberg movie at the Cineplex in town.

"Kenny can I ask you something please" I queried as I twisted my napkin  
in my lap.

"Of course you can, Zack" Kenny said as he looked up from his menu. He  
must have seen how nervous I was, because he reached over and took my hand in  
his, giving me the strength I needed to continue.

"Will you be my date at the prom? I asked the headmaster, and he said we  
could go together…" I stop talking I when I realized that Kenny had  


tears rolling down his cheeks. I was about to ask him what was the matter, when I  
saw the head jock of our school heading towards us. Panic filled my chest and  
made it difficult to breath. My shocked look makes Kenny turn around, coming  
face to face with the muzzle of a gun. He never had a chance as Tommy Barry  
pulled the trigger. Kenny was thrown backwards by the impact as blood spurted  
from a wound on his chest. I rushed over to try and stop the bleeding, to  
make everything okay again, but he was slipping away fast. The last thing he  
whispered was, "Yes Zack I would love to go to the prom with you", and  
then he died in my arms. I started to cry, and I didn't stop until after his  
funeral.

When I went back to school, no one knew what to say to me, and that was fine  
with me. I threw myself into my work, and got really high grades. I went  
through college without dating, no one could replace Kenny. I got a job at  
the Jeffersonian, and the rest is history as they say.

I will never forget Kenny, and Howie knows what happened, so he understands  
that on the date of my first love's death, I become very depressed; but  
hopefully, with Howie in my life, I won't be so upset about the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack didn't realize that he was crying openly again until Angela hugged him.

They stood at the autopsy table, crying over the bones of Jenson and Jack, and his past love, Kenny. Angela led Zack to her office, to give him time to calm down. He laid down on her couch, and was asleep within moments. She smiled down at him sadly, and quietly made her exit, joining the other  
squints.

"He wore himself out crying" Angela whispered, motioning back towards her office.

"Does anyone know what happened?" Hodgins asked, worried about his best friend; everyone else shook their head in response.

As they all stood talking about Zack they didn't see him standing in the door of the office. "My first boyfriend was killed in front of me the night  
I asked him to the prom" Zack lamented, feeling fresh tears well up in his eyes, holding onto the door frame for support.

"Oh, Zack" Angela cried, throwing her arms around him again. Everyone was saddened by the story; even Brennan had tears in 

her eyes.

"Did they get them?" Booth queried.

"No, he went in to hiding, and he hasn't been seen or heard from since." Zack replied from the safety of Angela's arms, which were wrapped protective around his waist.

"Zack… I know we've never been that close, but after this case is over, would you like me to look into the shooting?" Booth hated to see killers get away with their crimes, especially when the victim was one of his friends.

"Thank you, Agent Booth"

"Right, it's too late in the day to anything now, so I suggest we all go home or do whatever we have planned for this evening, and get a fresh start tomorrow" Cam announced, stealing a glance at the clock. It was already past nine; she was already very late for her date that evening, but at that moment, it really didn't seem all that important.

"I'll ring Howie to come get me" Zack mumbled as he pulled away from Angela, who went straight to Hodgins arms. He went in Angela's office and phoned Howie to come get him so 

they could get some late dinner.

"That was nice, man" Hodgins said to Booth, when Zack was out of ear shot. Booth nodded, following Zack, intent on asking questions in regards to that painful night eight years earlier. He waited until the young forensic anthropologist was off the phone before approaching him.

"Zack, I'm going to need to know everything that happened on the night on the shooting."

"Okay, but can we move to the lounge? I need to get a drink."

They walked up to the balcony above the lab, both getting refreshments before sitting on the comfortable sofas. The others went their separate ways, with the exception of Brennan, who stayed behind to work on the case, making up for  
the time spent with her brother and father at the jail earlier in the day.

On the platform, Zack told Booth everything he wanted to know. They wrapped up just as Howie was arriving. Zack walked to the platform edge and called down to him

"Hey Howie"  
Howie looked up when he heard his name being called, and saw Zack standing at the railing, talking to Booth.

"Are we finished, Agent Booth?" Zack asked as he heard Howie approach.

"Yeah, I'll go back to the office and see what I can find out" Booth said, patting Zack on the shoulder as he made his exit.

"But don't you have your son tonight?" Zack called out to Booth's retreating back.

"Yeah, I was supposed to, but it's past his bed time now. Don't worry about it." Booth stopped by the platform on his way out, saying goodnight to Brennan.

"Hey baby" Howie murmured, approaching Zack from behind and kissing him on the neck; the young scientist turned to face his lover.

"Hey, why the tears?" Howie asked, worried that something had happened.

"The case today was similar to mine and Kenny's" Zack could feel his eyes welling up again. Howie had heard about Kenny 

when the anniversary of his death had happened while in Iraq.

"Agent Booth said he'd look in to what happened and how he got away with it" Zack said as he snuggled in to Howie's arms; he always felt safe there, losing himself in the smells and the strength that was all Howie. They stood there for a while, just hugging. After a while, they silently untangled and made their way down stairs and out to Howie's car, driving off towards  
Zack's apartment above Hodgins' garage.


	8. Chapter 8

Howie's point of view  
I knew when I met him, I was hooked. As I watched him sleep, I realized that I was telling the truth the other day; I won't be going back to England when my tour is over. I will be coming back here as soon as I can, to the young man who stole my  
heart all those months ago.

Flashback

He looked so sad and lonely in the mess tent, sitting alone in the corner, just eating his macaroni and cheese. I had planned on sitting with my unit, but something about him called out to me, and I headed in his direction. I quickly signalled to my unit that I would not be joining them that day; I wanted a chance to talk to the newcomer, alone.

When I sat down, he didn't look up. It wasn't until several minutes after I had finished my meal and it was evident that I was not leaving, that he finally turned towards me.

"Can I help you?" came his shy question, looking in to those eyes made my heart beat a little faster

"I'm Howard. Just thought I would come say hello" I said as I reached my hand out for him shake. We were interrupted all too soon, when one of the Sergeant's in my unit came over, saluting me and telling me that it was time to go back to work. 

I looked towards the young American in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go back to work. Would it be alright if I joined you for dinner…?"

"Zack" he supplied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ok Zack, I will meet you here at 20.00"

"Okay" he said quietly, breaking into a full out grin. The difference in his appearance was striking, and I vowed to myself that I would make him smile much more frequently. I walked back to work with a smile on my face; I had a date tonight with the most beautiful man in the whole encampment.

I finished my days work at 18.00, went to take a shower and dressed in clean uniform; that was one of the down sides of being over here, I couldn't wear my nicest clothes to impress young Zack.

At 19.55 I was ready. I entered the mess tent and gazed around, he was sitting in his usual corner, eating macaroni cheese again. I had to smile at that. I got my food and made my way over to him, sitting down in front of him.

"Hi Zack" He seemed slightly startled by my presence.

"Hi…Howie" I felt lost in his eyes, eyes that reminded me of warm melted chocolate. I didn't know what to say to him, so we just sat there eating.

"I best be going" he said as he stood starting to walk to the door

"Can I walk you to where you are going?" I asked not wanting to part from him so soon

"Sure." We walked out of the mess tent and started towards the  
medical tent. It suddenly dawned on me,

"You're a doctor?"

"I'm an anthropologist" he clarified.

"Right… that means…" he smiled in understanding, probably accustomed to describing his profession.

"An anthropologist is someone who uses bones to help identify bodies that have been mutilated, burned, mummified, or decomposed beyond recognition. We can determine age, race, 

sex, time of death, and even cause of death, all from the bones."  
Zack said as we walked towards a small, corner tent. I stopped at the door, not wanting to see the men who died; I was never good with the dead, I was better with the living.

"Would you mind if I joined you for breakfast or what time do you finish tonight, maybe I could walk you back to your tent" I babbled, suddenly nervous. Part of me wondered how he felt to be courted by a man several years his senior.

"Howie, why are you being nice to me?" I think he could see the fear in my eyes.

"Well…Zack, you looked lonely, but that's not why I sat down with you. You're very handsome, and when you smile you, look even more handsome then you do normally. You intrigue me, the passion about your work makes me want to learn more about it" I babbled away again. I don't why I was so nervous, I  
had asked a lot of men out, but I suppose this time I was still in uniform, and on a encampment with hundreds of other men and women in the service, and my superior officers watching every move.

"Howie thank you…but I..." He started to say, but I interrupted him.

"Zack how about we start as friends, then see where it goes from there?"

"Okay" he replied in a small voice. He turned and quickly sped off towards the personal tents that littered the camp. I followed, unsure of where he was going, but I had to find out.

"I'm not at work tonight, but I have no friends, so I keep working" He looked at me as if to ask me if I wanted to come in. I followed him in and we talked for hours, I was grateful that I had the next day off, as it was quite late when I left his tent.

I walked to my tent that I shared with the other officers of my unit. They were all asleep, so I quietly got undressed and got settled in my bunk to go to sleep, when suddenly the siren for an attack sounded. We all jumped up and got dressed and went to our station.

It was several hours later when I finally got to the mess tent. I noticed immediately that Zack wasn't there. I headed off in search of him, first checking the medical tents, before hurrying towards his tent. When I got there, I heard quiet crying coming from inside.

"Zack." I entered his tent to see him lying on his bunk in the fetal position, crying his beautiful eyes out.

"What's the matter, baby?" I swallowed nervously, hoping he hadn't picked up on the pet name.

"It's the anniversary of Kenny's death." He started to tell me of his first love, but when he got to the part of where the killer got away, I just hugged him tightly.

Soon he fell asleep, tired from crying nearly all day. I must have as well, for when I regained consciousness, there was someone standing over me, my group captain. I jumped up without disturbing Zack and saluted him, and he returned  
the gesture before speaking.

"What's going on Howard?"

"Nothing sir" I wondered how he had learned my location. I hadn't told anyone about Zack.

"Then why weren't you at your post this morning?" he said with a hint of a smile. Me and the Captain, Jimmy, went back years; we were friends before we were officers.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll go straight away." I said, wishing jimmy would  
stop being my boss and becoming my friend just for a second

"Howie, what's going on with you and this kid?" There it was. I knew I wasn't in trouble now.

"Oh, Jimmy, he's beautiful, isn't he?" I smiled down at Zack before dragging Jimmy to the other side of the tent so we could talk. I was about to tell him everything, when Zack woke up looking for me. I rushed to his side, hugging him. I told him that I had to go back to work, but I would meet him  
in the mess tent at dinner. That seemed to make him smile, so I headed back to my post, excited for my dinner date that evening.

This went on for weeks, Zack and I eating together. I even got him to join the rest of my unit once, but he got so quiet we never did that again.

Then one day he wasn't there, so I went looking for him. When I got to his tent, he was packing; I was shocked.

"Zack where are you going?" The sad look on his face told me that wherever he was going, it wasn't his idea.

"I'm being shipped home, I don't fit in around here Howie. If it  
wasn't for you, I probably would have been shipped home weeks ago." He said as he started to cry. I did the one thing that I could think of doing, I hugged him. Soon those hugs turned in to kisses, and before either of us realized it, we were making love on his bunk. We fell asleep wrapped around  
each other. I woke when he started to get out of my arms, but I kept my eyes shut to hear what he had to say.

"I love you, Howie. If you're ever in Washington DC area, come to the Jeffersonion and look me up." He then kissed me on the cheek and left

End flashback  
So that was what I did. I knew the one way to shock him was to turn up at his work. I'm just glad all his friends were all right with us. As I looked at his beautiful face, as he sleeps I realized that I wasn't going anywhere, and when my tour was over, I would be where I wanted to be for once. Right next  
to Zack.


	9. Chapter 9

They awoke the next day, wrapped around each other; Zack had the day off, so they could spend the day doing anything they wanted, just like a real couple.

"Morning, Baby" Howie leaned over to kiss Zack on the lips.

"It wasn't a dream" Zack said as he kissed back, he was so happy at the thought that the previous day wasn't a dream, and he could spend the whole day with Howie.

"No baby, it wasn't a dream" Howie kissed Zack again.

"Good, what did you want today?" Zack asked as the kisses continued.

"I don't care, as long as I spend the entire day with you." Howie  
replied.

"Good thing I have the day off" Zack hugged Howie; he hadn't  
had the chance yet to tell Howie that today was his day off.

"You have the day off?" Howie asked excitedly.

"Yes" Zack moaned as Howie hit a sensitive spot on his neck, causing the younger man to arch into Howie's mouth for more kisses.

Two hours later, they were relaxing in the afterglow of making love.

"So what shall we do now" Zack whispered not wanting to ruin the quiet, tender mood of the room.

"Nothing, just stay here all day" Howie matched his hushed tone.

"Sounds good" Zack snuggled into Howie's arms; how he had missed this.

He knew it was only one night that they were together in Iraq, but that night meant more to Zack than any other night had in years.

"Do you know when you come back?" Zack asked, he had wanted to tell Howie about his promised week off all night, but he had been so drained from telling his story about Kenny, that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I got a month left over there, then I have a week of debriefing, then I can come back. I'll put in for R&R for a month, and then figure out what to do after that." Howie replied, pulling Zack closer to himself

"Dr. Saroyan gave me the week off for when you come back" Zack announced excited, looking forward to that week off, just to spend with Howie, the man of his dreams.

"A week! A whole week just us!" Howie exclaimed as he rolled on top of Zack, pinning him to the bed, smiling down at the younger man.

"Yes, a week" Zack giggled as Howie kissed and nibbled his neck. 'That month and week can't end soon enough' Howie thought as he made his way down Zack's body, mapping every erogenous zone on the young man.

After another couple of hours, they lay in another afterglow of making love.

As they lay there, they spoke in hushed tones about what they would be doing for the rest of the day.

Soon the silence was broken by Zack's stomach growling loudly. "We should eat" he spoke, a blush rising on his cheeks. He tried to hide in Howie's side, but Howie wouldn't let him.

"Yes we should, but a shower first" Howie said as he traced a pattern in the drying on Zack's stomach.

"Oh yeah we should".

They made their way to the shower, still holding each other in some way, not wanting to break contact.

After their shower, which took longer than normal, they headed to the kitchen to get to something to eat. As they made their way through Zack's little apartment, they made a detour to the door to see if Hodgins had dropped off his mail, which he had.

As Zack was leafing through it, he noticed a plain brown envelope with just his name on it, no address, and no stamp. Ever the scientist, he made his way to the draw where he kept his gloves. Carefully opening the envelope, he discovered a white piece of paper. Howie looked over his shoulder, reading the message along with him; it caused their blood to run  
cold and both men to gasp in horror.  
"DON'T GET TOO CONFORTABLE WITH THE WING 

COMMANDER. HE WON'T BE AROUND  
FOR LONG"


	10. Chapter 10

Zack stood in shock at the thought that someone besides their friends knew about Howie's rank and their relationship. He had been very discreet, so either one of his friends had done this, or someone was stalking them.

Neither thought sat well with Zack. He was so caught up in trying to process this new threat, that when he felt Howie's arm's go around his waist, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"We will need to tell Agent Booth" Howie said as he watched Zack put the envelope and the letter in to a clear evidence packet. He put them on the hallway table and made his way to the bedroom to get dressed, hoping Howie would follow, which he did.

"Zack…baby, I'll be ok… don't worry. All my men on my unit will keep me safe, and all your friends will keep you safe." Howie said as he watched

Zack dress in silence; he was being so quiet that it was beginning to scare Howie.

Soon they were on their way to see Booth in the FBI building, where the agent was looking into the backgrounds of the male victims from the previous day.

In the car they had the radio set to a soft rock program, to help them both concentrate on their own thoughts, but they still held hands for comfort.

When they got to the Hoover building, Zack flashed his I.D so they could get in to see Booth.

"Hi Zack and Howie, how are you both?" Booth asked when he looked up from the papers in front of him; he was shocked to see both men, especially after Zack said it was his day off.

"Hi" Howie said, as Zack still hadn't said a word since the envelope had arrived.

"How can I help you this morning?" Booth leaned back in his chair and studied the two men in front of him. The previous day he had seen Zack so happy and alive for the first time ever, but this Zack that was sat in front  


of him just seemed void of all energy.

"Someone is following us" Zack said quietly, he was unsure who would want to hurt him and Howie, but then one name came to his mind; Tommy Barry.

"How do you know?" Booth took out his notebook and started to write down details. Zack handed the letter over. As Booth read it, the shock wore off for Zack and the horror started to sink in. He started to cry quietly. When Howie saw that Zack was crying, he crouched in front of Zack, wiping away tears and asking what was wrong.

"I can't lose you…I just found you…I can't" Zack dissolved in to sobs as Howie's arms went around him letting Zack cry on his shoulder.

Booth took the note and exited his office, leaving the two men in peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Zack and Howie sat in Booth's office for a long time, Zack crying and Howie comforting him. Soon the sobs coming from Zack tapered off in to hiccups, making Howie fall in love with Zack all over again. After a few minutes, Booth came back in with Brennan following behind him, unsure as to why she had been  
called to the FBI agent's office.

"Zack, I thought it was your day off today" Brennan stated as she saw her former assistant crying on the shoulder of the wing commander they had all met yesterday.

"Someone is following us" Howie said as he carried on comforting Zack, who hadn't looked up from his arms when Brennan had entered the room.

"How do you know?" She asked. On cue, Booth passed her the note that was sent to the young men.

"Right I'll take this to the lab and get it analyzed. Booth, can you take them home on your way to interview the families, please?" Brennan took charge of the situation, a rare thing for her to do.

"Sure, I can that" Booth replied as he stood ready to take the couple home

"We have my rental with us" Howie said as he stood, helping Zack up.

"I'll get an agent to drive to your hotel" Booth instantly began making phone calls to make the arrangements.

"Thank you, Seeley and Temperance" Howie smiled in spite of the situation. He had made a connection with the agent over both being in the military and the scientist over her want to protect Zack.

Soon they were all doing what Brennan had told them to do; Booth driving the couple home, Brennan analyzing the note, and Howie protecting the young scientist now sleep in his lap, in the back of the car.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day" Booth asked as he looked at Howie trough the mirror

"Well, I think food first, as we haven't had any yet…then it's up to Zack" The young scientist whimpered, obviously having a nightmare. Howie smoothed his hand through Zack's hair, 

trying to soothe him.  
"

Is he alright?" Booth was concerned for the younger man in the back of his car.

"He will be as soon as we catch the person who sent that note" Howie continued to run his fingers through Zack's hair as it seemed to keep them both calm.

"When do you go back to Iraq?" Booth pulled in to Hodgins  
drive way.

"Tomorrow…but I'm back in a month" Howie said as he carried Zack out of the car and up to his apartment above the garage of Hodgins' house.

"We'll look after him for you" Booth affirmed as he followed Howie in the house, closing the door for the military man. He watched as Howie put Zack in the young man's bed, which was in disarray from their morning of love making,

Later, they were in the kitchen sharing war stories, when they heard a scream coming from the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Upon hearing the scream, Booth and Howie jumped up from their kitchen chairs, drawing their weapons as they ran. Entering the bedroom, they saw someone  
standing over Zack's bed with a knife in his hand.

"Tommy, why are you doing this?" Zack asked his old school peer, the one who had killed Kenny in front him all those years ago. Fear tinged his voice.

"Because you stole Kenny from me" He tightened his grip on the knife.

Booth and Howie trained their guns on the intruder, hoping they didn't have to use them.

"He was mine, and you stole him. We were perfectly happy until you transferred to our school. He told me that you and he had more in common with each other. I didn't care about what we had in common. I was with him because he helped me in my classes and I offered him protection from the bullies. But you, you just waltzed in and stole him because you're both  
brainy. He seemed happy, but he was mine damn it!" Tommy shouted, wildly waving around the knife.

Booth and Howie moved closer with guns trained, which caught the attention of their target. Tommy made a cut in to Zack's leg, nothing deep, just enough to let Booth and Howie know that he was serious.

"Oh look at this, the brave wing commander coming to your rescue." Tommy sneered.  
"How did you know I was an officer?" Howie asked as he put  
his gun away and started to make his way towards Tommy; he knew Booth had his back.

"Are you all right Zack?" Howie questioned his younger partner when he noticed the blood slowly oozing out of the cut.

"I'm fine" Zack replied, applying pressure to the wound.

"I followed you, and I have friends in high places. And it doesn't hurt that I also work at the Jeffersonian." Tommy said as he went to cut Zack's other leg. Booth knew he should intervene, but he didn't have a clear shot with  
the way that Tommy had Zack tied to the bed.

"When did you find out?" Booth asked, his gun never wavering.

"As soon as he turned up at the Jeffersonian." Tommy looked for the perfect place to stab Zack so his death would be quick.  
"Why." Zack whispered as he looked between Howie, Booth, and the knife that Tommy held in his hand  
"Because you don't deserve happiness" Tommy screamed as he went for Zack's heart with the knife. Booth shot Tommy in the shoulder, causing the  
assailant to drop the knife. Booth quickly went over and hand cuffed Tommy, dragging  
him out of the room leaving Howie and Zack by themselves.

"I didn't know Kenny was with Tommy, we just fell in love" Zack  
whispered. Howie wrapped his arms around him, pulling his lover close.

"You don't have any one else do you?" Zack asked, slightly nervous.

"No Zack, you will always be the only one for me." Howie replied as he continued to comfort Zack.

"Good" was the only thing Zack could manage as he began to relax. It was over, at least that's what they thought.


	13. Chapter 13

A month later, Zack was getting ready for Howie's return; the last month had been hard for them both, Howie being in Iraq and Zack being in Washington DC. However, their friends on both sides of the Atlantic helped them out, reminding them of what they could do when Howie returned.

On the day before Howie was due back, Zack was helping the team in the Jeffersonian lab with the latest killing in their serial killer case; the one where all the victims were homosexual, male high school students.

"So what time is Howie's flight tomorrow?" Angela asked as she glanced around the lab, trying not to look at the badly decomposed remains of the latest victim lying on the exam table. She hoped the rest of the team would  
be finished with the skull quickly, so she could take it and scamper back to the safety of her office.

"The earliest he could get was 16.00" Zack replied as he cleaned the bones; little did he know that Howie was sitting in the cafeteria of the Jeffersonian Museum, waiting for a signal from Angela to make his appearance; he had conspired with the artist to make his arrival a surprise. It always helped to be the daughter of a rock star she thought to herself.

As she was talking to Zack, Angela subtly sent a message to the eager wing commander. He had missed Zack every minute of everyday while he was finishing his tour, but he was finally back, and at least this time he would be able to stay around for a while. He had asked for an extended leave of absence with the RAF so he could decide what he wanted to do.

When he received the message "give us an half an hour then come surprise him", he finished his coffee and headed towards the bathroom to make sure he looked  
handsome enough for his beau.

Figuring that in his current state it would take him longer than the normal 20 minutes to get from the museum to the  
laboratory, he got underway, not wanting to be late. Excitement boiled in his chest; in less than 30 minutes, he was going to see Zack after over a month of being apart.

Back in the lab, while Angela was working on the reconstruction of the latest boy, Zack sat on her couch telling her all the things that he and Howie would be doing on his week off.

"We're going to spend most of the time in bed hopefully, it's been a long time since I've slept with him" Zack mused as he leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed. He didn't see the smile that graced Angela's face at Zack's overly literal comments; it was one of his many charms.

About half an hour later, Angela was done with the reconstruction, so she sent messages to everyone to meet her on the platform. The others had been told that Howie was arriving today to surprise Zack, so they knew why Angela was  
calling them to the platform and not her office.

When they were all there Angela presented her finished sketch. The victim had been identified as William Barstow, a 17 year old high school student who lived with his parents and was president of his gay/straight alliance. He had been reported missing 8 weeks ago by his boyfriend of the year, Liam. The artist then turned the stage over to Zack, to explain cause of death.

As he was talking, Angela noticed Howie enter the lab, as expected; but what she didn't expect was that he was wheelchair bound, plaster casts on both of his legs. She gasped in shock, causing everyone else to turn around. When  
Zack realized that no one was listening to his explanation of how William had been killed, he pouted, trying to see past them to the cause of the distraction. It was then that he heard the words he had been longing to hear for 30 long days.

"I'm looking for a Dr Zack Addy" Howie said, unable to contain a grin. Zack flew past the others and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He closed the distance between them quickly and flung his arms around Howie, as if to make sure he was not imagining thing.

"Hi, Baby" Howie said as Zack started to kiss him with all the love and longing he had.

"Hi" Zack replied shyly when they stopped kissing, making the others smile at the couple.

"Right, well we will go talk to William's parents and boyfriend. The rest of you do whatever you do" Booth announced as he dragged Brenan out of the lab, leaving the squints and Howie to themselves.

As it was Cam's day off, they could goof spend some time catching up before Booth and Brenan came back. Reluctantly, Zack let go of Howie and positioned himself behind the wheelchair, pushing Howie in the direction of Angela's  
office, the artist and entomologist following close behind.

Upon arriving at their destination, they all sat down to talk, catching one another up with the events of the past month. Angela and Hodgins were intrigued as to why Howie  
was in a wheel chair, but Zack took no notice of it; he was just glad to have his man back and in one piece.


	14. Chapter 14

The squints were all gathered in Angela's office, enveloped in an uncomfortable silence. Hodgins and Angela were both wondering why Howie was in a wheel chair, they just didn't know how to ask him.

"How come you're back early?" Zack asked as he nuzzled Howie's neck, he was feeling the need to get him home soon or they might have to make love right then and there. The last month had felt like an eternity to the young  
scientist. He was also curious about the wheelchair, but decided that Howie would tell him when he was ready.

"I got an earlier flight" Howie replied, casting a smile at Angela in thanks for letting him borrow her father's personal jet. Zack didn't see the smile that passed between the artist and Howie, but Hodgins did and made a note to ask about it later when they were alone.

During this time, Booth and Brennan were across town talking to the family and friends of William Barstow, the latest boy in the serial killer case. When they returned, they found Zack and the others still in Angela's office. Booth welcomed Howie back to the States while Brennan studied the military man with a critical eye.

"Why do you have two broken legs, Mr. Barnes?" Leave it to Brennan to be anything but discreet. While most everyone rolled their eyes at her bluntness, Zack glared at her angrily.

"Dr Brennan you can't ask that… well you can but not as blunt as that…Howie will tell if he is allowed, and when he's ready. He does not have to answer you" Zack snapped. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the  
back of Howie's wheel chair and stormed out the office and towards the exit, leaving several stunned friends in his wake.

"Why did you say that?" Howie asked once they were outside in the bright Washington sunshine. This sudden temper tantrum worried him.

"I don't know" Zack sighed as he pushed Howie towards his car. While his knowledge of automobile physics still terrified him, Zack had spent the last month learning how to drive, seeing as it would take some time for Howie's official papers to clear.

The truth was, he couldn't cope with Dr Brennan's attitude. He had been worried about Howie and now seeing him with two broken legs and in a wheelchair, his fears had been realized and he wasn't quite sure how to handle to flood of emotions within. Happiness that he had returned. Fear that he would have to leave again. Worry about the pain he must be feeling.  
Uncertainty about the future. They were emotions he was unaccustomed to and didn't feel like dealing with in front of the others. He wanted to hear Howie's account of what happened and comfort him without their friends watching; free to act and feel however his heart moved him.

During the drive, Howie was silent, leaving Zack to his thoughts. As he watched the rural area of Washington fly past as they headed out of the city, it was clear they were not headed in the direction of the anthropologist's  
apartment.  
"Zack, where are we going?" Howie asked as his curiosity got the better of him. Instead of answering, Zack pulled in to the driveway of an unfamiliar house. When the car came to a rest, Zack turned in his seat to face his lover.

"Howie, I love you. I want to create a home with you. I know I don't work a nine till five, but I will always come home to you. This house is the one I believe is the house of both of our dreams." He smiled tearfully. "The Realtor is waiting inside to show us around. I'd really like to know what you think about it after the tour."  
Howie leaned over and wiped the tears off Zack's face, kissing him tenderly.  
"Baby, I would love nothing more than to make a home with you" Howie leaned over again and hugged Zack. They sat there for several minutes, and  
when they finally let go, fresh tears were falling down their cheeks.

"It's a good thing our appointment doesn't start for another ten  
minutes" Zack said as he wiped his face. Howie chucked, blotting his eyes.  
They got out of the car putting Howie back in his wheel chair and headed up the drive way to the house. The Realtor was already waiting for them, a bright smile on his face.  
"Mr. Addy and Mr. Barnes, I presume" the young Realtor was excited about his first major sale, well he hoped this would be his first major sale.


	15. Chapter 15

sorry its taken sooooo long but real has been a pain in the bottom! any way here you go ill will try and get new ones sooner than this

Chapter 14  
As Howie and Zack were touring the open floor plan of the town house,  
Zack's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.  
"Hello, Dr. Zack Addy speaking." He looked over the area of the house  
that was set up as the den, envisioning them decorating the house to make it their home.  
"Hey Zack, where are you?" Cam asked, worried for her youngest employee.  
After she heard that he and Howie had just walked out of the lab after  
shouting at Brennan, which the Zach had never done before, she phoned him  
straight away to get to the bottom of the temper tantrum.

"I'm showing Howie the house." Zack said as looked towards the man of  
his dreams, who was currently discussing with various features of the house  
with the Realtor.

Howie seemed especially taken with the kitchen, just as Zack had hoped.  
"I thought that was tomorrow" cam replied as she looked at the desk  
calendar in front of her.

"It was, but when Howie came back early, I moved the appointment. Look  
Dr. Saroyan, I need to show Howie this house. I'll come back later and  
apologize to Dr. Brennan. I just wanted to spend time with Howie and I know I have a  
vacation scheduled, but that is going to be so busy" Zack said as Howie was pushed his way by  
the Realtor.

"Zack, I expect you back in a week and no later" Cam said as she heard  
the pleading in the young scientist's voice, he had never begged for anything  
before so she knew it was important to him.

"Thank you" Zack whispered, scared that his voice would break if he  
spoke any louder.

Soon all he could hear was the dial tone as Cam hung up the phone, leaving  
him to the Realtor and Howie

"Sorry, my boss" He smiled at the Realtor.  
"That's fine, Dr Addy. I was just explaining to Mr. Barnes here about  
the property and the land that surrounds it" the young Realtor said as he  
watched the love pass between the two men in front of him; he wished his  
boyfriend was as caring as the older gentleman in the wheel chair, you could  
tell that these two were in love, despite the age gap.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally it came time for Howie and Zack to leave the house that they had  
both fallen in love with. While neither vocalized their intention, they  
both knew that they would be moving in as soon as possible.  
"So what did you think of the house?" Zack asked as he drove them  
towards his apartment; he would be glad when Howie's casts came off his legs, so  
he wouldn't have to drive anywhere anymore unless absolutely necessary.

"I loved it and can see us living there for many years to come." Howie  
said as he looked at the profile of his lover. "So what's the plan for the  
rest of the day?"  
"Well, I thought we could just spend it together and then later maybe go  
out for dinner" Zack replied as he pulled into the drive way of the apartment  
over Hodgins' garage. He never really thought of this place as home; he always felt something was missing and now he knew what it was,  
a soon to be retired RAF officer. He didn't know what Howie was going to be now he had retired,  
but whatever the love of his life wanted to do, it was fine with him.

"Baby, I love that plan I really do… but I don't know how I'm going  
to get up the stairs with these casts on, which by the way are due off on  
Tuesday" Howie said as he looked at Zack hoping that he didn't ask how  
he got them in the first place. He knew he would have to tell  
Zack how he got two broken legs eventually, but he didn't want to relive it  
just yet.

"But I thought you had broken legs" Zack asked confused over the fact  
that the casts were being taken off already.  
"Well… I did…a month ago…" Howie hesitated. He hated lying to  
Zack, but he wasn't allowed to talk about what happened when he went back to England and Iraq.

Zack looked at Howie and saw that he was lying, so he started the car and  
headed towards the hotel that Howie was staying at, intending to leave him  
there. But when they got there, Howie didn't get out of the car and he refused to do so until they talked. "Zack, I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you. I would love to tell you, but the brass has ordered me not too. It's a condition of my  
discharge" Howie said as he wiped Zack's newly formed tears from his  
cheek. Zack turned to face him.

"I understand that, but if you've had them for a month, why didn't you  
come home then?" Zack said as he looked in too Howie's eyes looking for  
the truth, well hoping for the truth.

"Because… I've just woken up from the coma"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16  
As Zack sat there and took in what Howie had said, he was shocked and saddened that he hadn't been told that the love of his life had been in a coma, no one told him.

"A coma" Zack whispered the tears that had so recently stopped were threatening to fall again.

"Yeah, and I don't remember getting there" Howie said as he reached for Zack's hand, stroking it gently. He hated lying, but he didn't have the heart to tell Zack the truth; it would only cause Zack to worry more.

Sensing that he wasn't being told everything, the young scientist wanted to get to the bottom of the story, but decided to wait until Howie was ready to tell him.

"So the casts come off tomorrow?" Zack asked again, he knew that casts normally needed to stay on the broken bone for at least 6 weeks and not just 4.

"Yeah that's what the doctor told me last week before I came here" Howie replied as he looked at his lover, realizing that Zack hadn't brought the cover story.  
"So you've had them on for 6 weeks, but that's impossible as you were here 6 weeks ago. Howie what aren't you telling me? Please, I don't like this; you're keeping something from me. And I want to what it is. I want the truth."

So much for waiting until Howie was ready to talk about it. It stung, knowing Howie could  
lie to him so easily. Dr. Brennan had always taught him that the most important thing a person could do was seek the truth. So that's what he did.

Howie looked into the brown eyes of Zack and sighed, knowing that he would have to tell Zack the truth sooner or later. He just didn't know how to tell Zack that he had been  
kidnapped as soon as he left Zack's home 6 weeks ago, by the man that had been sending the all those threatening notes.

He had escaped from prison and had kidnapped Howie to make Zack suffer but as Zack didn't know and Howie had been rescued in time for his return everything was all right and Tommy was behind bars again.

Booth knew the truth as the FBI and NCIS had both been called in because of Howie's status in the RAF, but Howie had made Booth promise not to tell Zack. He had wanted to do it himself, but he just didn't know how to without  
breaking Zack's heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Howie asked, not wanting to have this particular conversation in the hotel parking lot.  
"Sure" Zack said as he started the car and pulled out onto the street, headed to his old apartment, which Hodgins said they could use until the house was ready later in the month.  
The ride was silent; both were thinking about what the other was going to say. When they got to the apartment and settled down with coffee in hand, Howie started his story.

Flashback Howie's point of view

the next six weeks are going to be agony. Leaving Zack again was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. It feels like I've only just found him, and now I'm back in Iraq, far away from the love of my life. I'm just glad that he will be safe from Tommy; I still can't get over that my Zack went through all that before he left high school.  
Suddenly, a violent bounce and the sound of grinding metal snap me out of my thoughts, as another car rams the back of mine. The impact sends me  
down the embankment, as I'm tossed around the vehicle like a rag doll. Dazed, it took me several moments to gather my wits about me. I tried to move, but my legs were pinned in the vehicle. I was vaguely aware of another person trying to drag me out of the vehicle, but as he pulled, white hot pain abruptly flooded my senses and I passed out.  
I woke up tied to a bed which caused my legs to hurt even more and I passed  
out again. When I come to again, I'm in a hospital with my legs encased in plaster and no recollection of how I'd gotten there.

End flashback

"It turns out that Jimmy got hold of Booth, and he and the NCIS got me out, shot Tommy, and rescued me. And now I am on medical leave until my casts are removed, then I have to go and finish my tour" Howie said as he wiped Zack's tears.

"I know you have to go, but it's not fair. I only just got you back." Zack said as he realized that Howie would be leaving again soon.  
"I know, Baby. I hate it as well, but I need those six weeks done before I can retire, or they will call me up again" Howie replied; he hated leaving Zack, but there was no way around it.  
"How long till you go back after the cast's come off" Zack asked; he didn't want to know the answer, but the question had to be asked.  
"Two weeks" Howie whispered. It was such a short time.  
"Oh" Zack sighed as he took it all in. He felt the tears fall freely.  
Howie did the only thing he could think of and hugged Zack close to him, letting the younger man cry on his shoulder. He shed a few tears as well.  
Soon they were both cried out, so they silently went to bed and fell asleep in each others' arms.  
The next morning Howie woke first and watched Zack sleep, letting the young  
scientists features sink in to his memory so he would never forget them.  
"I'm taking you to the airport and I'm planning for someone to pick  
you up at the other end" Zack said sleepily, and Howie laughed knowing that they would be all right now Zack had accepted things and was making jokes about it.  
"Yes, dear" Howie said as he pulled the younger man on top of him, mindful  
of his legs, and started to kiss him. He had missed Zack and was worried that the young man finding out the truth or their relationship would change things, and it had, for the better.


End file.
